Talk:Isabella and Phineas's relationship
Older discussions can be viewed in the archives: 2009-2011 • 2012 Season Four With Season Four going to to air in the next couples of weeks it has to be ask what type of momments will Phineas and Isabella get in Season Four. One hint we may get a Phineas and Isabella ep is the song"Only trying to Help" the song sound like Phineas is mad at for some reason and Isabella is sad about. It would have to something big to make Phineas Mad at Isabella. —Ctgrumpybear (talk) 15:10, August 15, 2012 (UTC) : Let's wait until the season actually airs first. —09MurphyM (talk) 16:35, September 3, 2012 (UTC) In Chronology: Christmas vacation and then Season 1-3. Do you think that Season Four will be the second summer that we'll see Phineas and Ferb? Seeing that Phineas and Isabella seem to have gone through Season Three to get to where they were in the New Year's Episode because they had gotten closer. There is a possibility that Season Four is the Summer following the Second Winter Break that they had. (The reason I say the Christmas episode happened before their summer was that the PnF Movie had their Santa sleigh in it when all their creations were reinvented.) They might not address the matter in the series, but I would like to know other's imputs on whether or not you think that it has been a year for the characters yet Michael Molina239093 (talk) 01:52, December 7, 2012 (UTC) : The Christmas Special is actually after the first three seasons. You can tell because Candace and Jeremy are in a relationship, while in Season 1 Candace just has an unhealthy infatuation with Jeremy and he possibly returns the feelings. Plus, the episodes in Seasons 1-3 are in different order. Ex: Candace's birthday is in July (Candace Loses her Head), where as Linda and Lawrence's wedding anniversary is June 15 (Dude, We're getting the band back together), which appeared in an episode after the latter. I honestly haven't considered that though about Season 4 being the next year, but I'm pretty sure there will be plenty of Phinbella teases throughout the episodes. – 13:07, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Possible change in wording I was just watching the Happy New Year episode and, at least to my eyes, it seemed that Phineas DID take Isabella's hint but wanted to tease her a little bit. It seems logical to me that if he did not take the hint, he would have given her a strange look when she mentioned the kiss much like the ones she got in the previous seasons from him. He would definately NOT (in my opinion) have spoken to her in such an alluring voice. What do you think we should do? —FiresideGirl1 (talk) 02:44, December 8, 2012 (UTC) : Must have replayed that scene about ten times. :) So cute. Phineas totally knew what he was saying and how he said it. Just to toss in an extra point, notice how immediately after Isabella threw him a "seriously?" glare, Phineas grinned like he just told a joke? Because that's exactly what it was. A joke. There's no way he could be so socially inept that he would change the conversation's subject so abruptedly. He was teasing her. And thank goodness, because it made for a seriously endearing moment. ;) : Also, does this mean Phineas is now consciously aware of Isabella's feelings? You can't joke about something you don't understand. Phineas obviously recognized that Isabella wanted to kiss HIM at midnight, so he led her on -- and apparently, thought it was funny when she got the complete opposite reaction she expected. Just food for thought! Sweet Serendipity (talk) 04:38, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :: I sure hope it does mean that he is! :D – 05:35, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Phineas and Isabella's Song I see no one has posted anything about here so I guess I will. I look at the photo and could make out the line "I found you" and the word wink in same part. —Ctgrumpybear (talk) 17:52, January 11, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, me too. —Antony15828, 14:18, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I think I saw "if I had only know" somewhere. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say thats Phineas singing. :P —Chrissytutu is not responsible for her spelling mistakes (talk) 00:22, January 13, 2013 (UTC) : I saw that, plus "Why couldn't I see" and "I should have known". The more I look at that pic, the more excited I get for this song! : Bold prediction alert: I say it appears in the upcoming Marvel crossover special. —Black Spiderman (talk) 21:46, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :: I doubt it. Shipping just dosen't fit with an episode dedicated to super heroes. I predict it'll be in a different episode, where shippping is the main focus.Bloxdude47 (talk) 23:23, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::: Mabye the relationship advice episode! —Chrissytutu is not responsible for her spelling mistakes (talk) 00:22, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::: Exactly. I wouldn't be surprised if it is in that episode. —Bloxdude47 (talk) 04:18, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I find it strange that the Marvel Crossover was mentioned at Comic-Con 2012 with a tentative release date of this coming summer, yet the relationship episode was mentioned way back around June of 2011 when Across the 2nd Dimension was coming out and yet we've heard nothing of it since. —Black Spiderman (talk) 14:31, January 13, 2013 (UTC) : Anouther wild guess: maybe its the Unnamed 2nd Dimension episode. I mean, if they go back to the 2nd Dimension, they'll probubly get there memories back, including the kiss. It could be like a running gag in the episode; Phineas wants to talk to Isabella about it, but something always stops them. (P.S. yeah, I know I misspelled a lot of stuff in this.) —Chrissytutu is not responsible for her spelling mistakes (talk) 20:34, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Actually, I think Dan and Swampy said that Phineas and Ferb weren't going back to the second dimension in tht episode. The episode is going to show us the lives of their second dimension counterparts. —Bloxdude47 (talk) 22:43, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I think Robert Hughes mentioned it in one of his twitter posts, plus a pic of the storyboard work in progress. —Black Spiderman (talk) 00:38, January 14, 2013 (UTC) : Which photo are we talking about exactly? 01:08, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Here's the link of the post w/ the pic. https://twitter.com/hellofathead/status/271357196997103616 —Black Spiderman (talk) 03:45, January 14, 2013 (UTC) In season four we may get two phineas and Isabella songs first this one and the other one is "Only trying to help" that could be a sad song. There a video of Alyson Stoner singing "Only trying to help" and it has a sad tone to it. Maybe Phineas get mad at Isabella for some reason and I think that good idea for a ep because it would be a great test for there friendship. I don't think this has anything to do with therelationship advice episode because that has been know about for sometime now and it look like this song was just writng no to long ago. I just hope in the next couples of eps we get more P_i momments and lesss C-J momments. .Ctgrumpybear (talk) 20:46, January 14, 2013 (UTC) : I think I saw the line "I wanted you". —Ctgrumpybear (talk) 15:55, January 17, 2013 (UTC) : and the line "you see me". —Ctgrumpybear (talk) 16:29, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :: Hehehe... K, just a random thought, but could the episode with this song in it be a half-hour special? —Chrissytutu is not responsible for her spelling mistakes (talk) 03:37, January 18, 2013 (UTC) K, changing the subject real quick; just looked at the pic again and saw this: We spent so much time together in every kind of weather Chrissytutu is not responsible for her spelling mistakes (talk) 03:58, January 18, 2013 (UTC) : I think we all need to go full CSI on this and I think i made out the line "I failed her". —Ctgrumpybear (talk) 14:48, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :: Where do you guys find this line anyway. Patrickau 26 (talk) 14:56, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yeah, how are you making out the wrods anyway? I magnified the page. I still couldn't read it. Then again, I have 20:50 vision. (That's bad.) —Bloxdude47 (talk) 15:10, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Now that it's pointed out, I do see the weather line and something about a wink. Can't find the other lyrics mentioned above, though - Anyone willing to clarify? Thanks, guys! Sweet Serendipity (talk) 19:39, January 20, 2013 (UTC) : I hope it will be in a 30 min ep that base around Phineas and Isabella and the song show momments that we may never had seen before. —Ctgrumpybear (talk) 14:40, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Isabella ask Candace for relationship advice (Will it ever happen)? Dan say it was going to happen in ep but by the look of it we got nothing so far. —Ctgrumpybear (talk) 18:56, January 29, 2013 (UTC) : Considering how there are 2 Isabella songs coming up in the future, we may still get the episode. —09MurphyM (talk) 21:25, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :: I just hope so, it was announce on July 2011, and here we are at 2013. It suppose to be out by now. Patrickau 26 (talk) 00:04, February 12, 2013 (UTC) : Yea way too much eps have been C+J Thame or Candace centered hopful we can get a phinabella soon. —Ctgrumpybear (talk) 18:27, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :: I think the last one we had as such was Canderemy in a mild way. —So many edits, so little time. 19:45, February 12, 2013 (UTC) : Was dan messing with the fans' head or something it been over a all most two years now I hope they do cut down on C-J we get it they are dating. —Ctgrumpybear (talk) 17:10, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Maybe we should ask him on twitter if it's still on? Maybe they're not finished producing it yet. Maybe they've scrapped it altogether. —Black Spiderman (talk) 19:40, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Go ahead if someone has a Twitter account, go and ask him about this episode really exist or not. At least we know it's true or not. Patrickau 26 (talk) 00:14, February 14, 2013 (UTC) ::: or someone should e mail him. - 14:00, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Got me thinking it will not be the main part of the ep and maybe it will be just a small part of the epCtgrumpybear (talk) 00:54, February 15, 2013 (UTC) I suppose that's a possibility. I guess we all immediately assumed that the relationship thing would be the main centerpiece of the episode, but in reality, Phineas & Ferb's projects aren't really the main centerpiece of any episodes lately. —Black Spiderman (talk) 01:29, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : It could be ties to the song only ytying to help. —Ctgrumpybear (talk) 14:59, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Future episode: Isabella's Birthday Yesterday I found a video in Youtube of the Latin American voice actor of Baljeet working on an upcoming episode of Phineas and Ferb of the season 4. This episode will be called:' "Isabella's birthday".' Nothing is confirmed yet, but I THINK that it will has possibly PHINABELLA. Look at it with your own eyes: Héctor Ireta del Alba performs voice of Baljeet on a upcoming episode (Part 1) And this is another video of the same episode: Héctor Ireta de Alba performs voice of Baljeet on a upcoming episode (Part 2) July3ta95 (talk) 18:31, February 14, 2013 (UTC)July3ta95 : Thanks you for posting that it would cool to see a Isabella center episode. —Ctgrumpybear (talk) 20:00, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Thanks for sharing this, looks promising. I understanding a little bit that he's saying about celebrating Mexican and Jewish there. Patrickau 26 (talk) 00:43, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ::: look like there a Baljeet and ginger momment there. —Ctgrumpybear (talk) 00:56, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the vids! I don't speak Spanish but I noticed there were some shots of the script in there, so that might help determine some more facts about the episode.SunBeater3K =talk= 02:47, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :Write down what you see and use google translate I did a little bit of tat. —Ctgrumpybear (talk) 23:30, February 15, 2013 (UTC) So will Candace be a cow and try to bust her brothers for doing a birthday party for there best friend. —Ctgrumpybear (talk) 15:02, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : I don't think so, seeing as Candace has a sister-like relationship to Isabella. So many edits, so little time. 22:42, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :: I wouldn't say they're like sisters, as we haven't seen them interact that much. Although the episode might go into that. —Bloxdude47 (talk) 22:46, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Der Kinderlumper - possible romantic moment Since there have been a lot of edits/reversions about this, I thought I'd put it in the chat to avoid edit wars. The moment in question is Isabella & Phineas calling out to each other right before they're trampled by the chinchillas. Personally, I don't think this should be placed in the "romantic moments" section. Compare with the other moments in that section of the article: The others are all positive moments and hints of possible feelings. SunBeater3K =talk= 02:47, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : Do you think there needs to be a guideline or rule for what qualifies as a romantic moment? 09MurphyM (talk) 03:24, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :: Some people can't tell the different that are obsess with this shipping. They always add it immediately without checking and looking the circumstances and details. Some users like you and me knows what the difference of it, so in my point of view is not a romantic moment and I'm just being logical and really seen the right moment for this two characters. Patrickau 26 (talk) 06:45, February 15, 2013 (UTC) IMO, I don't see it as romantic. It's more of just calling out to your friend because you see that they're in trouble. That's all. Isabella=Cute, Candace=Hot, Vanessa=Helloooooooooooo Nurse! (talk) 07:18, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Unlocking the page We should defininantly remove the lock on that article Its is mean to keep people out! Please! Thanks! - 02:43, February 15, 2013 (UTC) bOBtheDRAGON% : If you actually read the history for the article, it says that it only applies to members that aren't signed in at the moment. Anyone who is signed in can still edit the page. 09MurphyM (talk) 03:20, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Why did you get rid of my post? :( I don't have an acount! I wanted to try out a wiki, but if everyone is so mean to newbies I won't sign up! - 20:12, February 15, 2013 (UTC) bOBtheDRAGON% : The reason it was removed was because you erased what other people said when you left your message. Even if you disagree with what's been said, you should add onto the conversation as a new/additional message instead of replacing the old info. The previous messages have now been restored, and I have restored your message, shown immediately above. : The reason why we protect some pages is because of things like they have been vandalized several times or because we have seen people making up information. In the case of this page, it's because people have been focusing on every tiny detail of when Phineas and Isabella are together and making those details more significant than they really are. We protected the page to try and cut back on that, not because we're trying to be mean. : For people like yourself that don't have an account, or do but created it less than four days before, use this talk page to list what you want to add. If it looks good or maybe just needs a little bit of adjustment, then a registered user can add it to the page for you. Click on the Add topic button at the top of the page to start a new message. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 12:44, February 16, 2013 (UTC)